1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to medical measuring devices, and more particularly, to a walker distance measuring device, and, in turn, an associated method for measuring distances moved by patients associated with walkers.
2. Background Art
Many individuals, due to injury, ailment or age are confined to wheelchairs and/or walkers which either fully assist with transport, or which at least partially assist with movement and transportation. While such walkers and wheelchairs facilitate movement and mobility, there are certain issues which arise from the operation of same. For example, often those confined to such walkers and wheelchairs have a difficulty quantifying movement and quantifying the travel they have undertaken with the walker and/or wheelchair.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide a measuring device which facilitates measurement of the distance one has traveled with a walker and/or wheelchair.
Other objects will become evident in light of the specification and claims appended hereto.